1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding jig for grinding gouge chisels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger-shaped turning gouges, firming gouges, scribing gouges, etc., are very difficult to grind. The gouges are normally ground straight when received from the supplier, and are therefore often unsuitable for the purpose intended, necessitating the user to re-grind the gouges.
The gouges are often ground in freehand, using a high-speed grinding wheel (dry grinding) or a grinding stone in water. Generally, uniform grinding of the gouges is achieved with the aid of a hand-held device, in which the gouge is clamped supported solely by one leg against the floor in front of the grindstone. It is quite impossible to finger-grind a gouge precisely and symmetrically with the aid of this tool.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problem of grinding gouges, and then particularly so-called finger-shaped turning gouges, and also to enable the beveled surface that defines the cutting edge of the gouge a straight or a convex configuration in addition to the concave configuration afforded by the radius of the grindstone.
This object is achieved with an inventive grinding jig for grinding gouges in cooperation with a grindstone. The grindstone has an axle. The jig contains a support, which is fixed positionally in relation to the grindstone. The support includes a supportive part that extends substantially parallel to the axle. A bearing sleeve is mounted on the supportive part for pivotal movement in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axle. The jig further includes a rod, which is displaceable in the plane of the sleeve and a pivotal locking stirrup for locking the gouge to the jig. The stirrup is lockably mounted in a multiplicity of positions on the end of the rod that is proximal to the stone.